Trixie Lillian Potter
by edsheeranXD
Summary: Edward breaks bellas heart but what happens when she is not bella but Trixie Lillian Potter powerful witch. When she goes hoem she finds new love but what will happen when the cullens show up? Will she be able to get her anger underr controll? This is now up for adoption!
1. Chapter 1

He left me alone in the woods defenseless. All I wanted to do was crawl up in a ball and cry. I thought he loved me but obviously not, I was just a new toy to play with. God I wanted to hex him so bad how dare he, he had no right to just walk up to me and say he was bored of me and so was his family!

Well at least I get to go home now, back to England. I know what your thinking, 'but your bella swan how could you hex someone and she hasn't been to England in her entire life' well your wrong my real name is Trixie Lillian Potter, twin sister to Harry James Potter. Edward Cullen was certainly not my first ever boyfriend and Charlie is not my father. Charlie is a squib and a close friend of dumbledors who took me in when i was in danger. I was sent to forks for my own protection because of what happened at the Tri Wizard Tornement when I was nearly killed along with one of my best friends Cedric Diggory, i was still greiving over Cedric because did die that day, he had been my friends since the start of first year at hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardy. I also felt sorry for Harry I new he was getting a hard time off the ministry for saying lord voldemort was back and I knew that if they new where I was I would be too.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and realized how late it had gotten and I walked home. The forest was different at night, more unknown it didn't look the same as when I walked through it during the day and i was starting to get shivers that ran down of my spine.

I heard someone in the the trees and grabbed my wand out my boot. I had began circling and scaning the area when at the corner of my eye I saw a death eater draw out his wand and I spun around and shouted the first spell that came into my head.

"_CRUSIO!" _I screamed in horror at the pain I had caused him death eater or not I was disgusted with what I had done and took off running in the general direction of where the house was.

When I ran through the front door I saw charlie come into the hall and take in my tear streaked face and red cheeks with a worried and confused face.

"Death...eaters..." I said out of breath hardly getting out any words. He nodded and turned and locked all the windows and doors, not that it would help because they could just apperate (sp?) in here at any given moment.

"I am going to write some letters, tell me if anything happens will you charlie?" I asked as I walked down the hall to the stairs.

"Yeah, kid okay" he said his voice a little on edge.

I ran up the stairs into my room slamming the door and got my quil and paper out and write two letters.

_Dear Dumbledor,_

_Can I please come back home, the shape shifters are in a huff and sulking and they wont talk to me. The vampire broke up with me and took his family and left so my mission is now finished. I really miss everyone, god I even miss Draco! I want to come home._

_Love Trix xxx_

Then I wrote one to my godfather Sirius. I hadn't wrote to him in a long time and I really missed him.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_Hello, I wrote a letter to dumbledor asking to come home! If I am allowed to come home don't tell the the others, well you can tell Mrs Weasley and the rest of the order but thats it. I have missed you so much and I want to leave this big wet hell hole and come home._

_Love you Padfoot,_

_Trix xxx_

I opened my window and called for my owl, Blaze a white owl with shocking red streaks along the sides of her wings and down her back with striking blue eyes. She flew through my window and perched on my desk.

"Give these to dumbledor and sirius and make sure that sirius takes only his own. If he trys to take the other one I give you permission to bite him." She nibbled my finger affectionately and left. I paced around my room waiting for a reply.

I thought about my friends. I missed my best friends Fred and George. I used to do pranks with them all the time. I loved them and I had had a little crush on fred before I left for the states. George was like a brother to me and we told each other everything. Thinking about home made me want to change back into my usual form. to be honest i hated this plain jane of a girl. I always tried to spice things up with my looks, like everyday my hair reflected my emotions but my eyes always had to stay the same, i loved them too much.I went to the mirror and changed back into my usual form, witch was thick long red hair I got from my mother and big round green eyes. And I am really only 15 so I shortened a couple of inches. I looked in the mirror and saw a girl that I hadn't been for almost a year.

Blaze came in through my window holding two letters, I squealed (yes squealed) and ran over to her and took the two letters and walked over to my bed with Blaze on my shoulder. The first was from Dumbledor and it said,

_Dear Trixie,_

_I think it is time you should come home, yes. I have been nagged for quite some time by the Weasley twins for you to come home, especially Fred. I will not tell you friends if you like and i will have someone come and pick you up exactly 2 hours after you read this._

_Dumbledor_

_PS, i don't know why the shape shifters would stop talking to you, you are positively charming my dear. _

I blushed when he mentioned Fred, i think he knew that i had had a crush on him before. Pulling myself out of my thoughts i read the second which was from Sirius,_  
_

_Trixie,_

_Your damned bird bit me! It bit ME! Your bird is lucky it flew away when it did or i would have been having it for dinner._

_Anyway my throbbing fingers aside, Dumbledor has informed me that you are aloud to come home and the only other people that know is Molly and the order as you asked. _

_And because of your birds antics you are no longer my Favorite goddaughter._

_Padfoot out._

Oh my god, sometimes i think that Sirius is just a huge kid. Really he is worse than me, Fred and George on a sugar high and the last time we were on a sugar high we snuck into Slytherins dorm rooms and turned their skin Gryffindor colours for a week. And thats saying something.

I answered Sirius saying that he was a git and that i was his only goddaughter and that i would be home soon. I got up from my bed and got out my trunk and opened the place behind my wardrobe and grabbed my robes, books, potions kit and cauldron and packed my things away then bombarded downstairs to tell charlie that i was gong back.

"Charliee! I'm going back to Hogwarts!" I shouted and ran into the living room to find him.

He looked up at me from where he was sitting and said "Thats great kiddo but i will really miss you, you know" I loved charlie and he loved me like a daughter. I liked staying at charlies and it was good that he was like me and didn't like to show a lot of emotions unless he was stressed or incredibly happy.

"Aw Charlie, i will miss you too! You know that i love you and you could always come back to london with me."

"Nah, a squib like me? Wizards don't tend to like me and plus i like it here although it will be kinda lonely without you here, Trix"

"Aw Charlie" I said giving him a hug.

Then there was a soft pop from outside and i went out, wand in hand to see who it was. I walked out the door to see my uncle Remus. Well not my real uncle but i saw him as one and loved him. I felt a massive grin quickly appear on my face but just as quickly it vanished. I walked toward Remus and pointed my wand to his throat and he did the same to me. We eyed each other carefully until i said.

"If you are Remus what were the last words Sirius said to us before i left?"

"He said 'Moony, stop gossiping with Trix before you grow a vagina and start wearing dresses'" He said with a grin.

I dropped my wand and wrapped Remus in a bone crushing hug and i laughed and squealed with glee.

When i let him go he said, "You ready to go?"

"YES!" I shouted and i grabbed my things and said goodbye to charlie then i grabbed Remus' arm and we apperated to 12 Grimmauld place.

**Hope you like please read and review!**


	2. authers note

**I HATE WRITERS BLOCK, I AM SORRY AND THIS STORY IS NOW UP FOR ADOPTION XX**

**pleasant1690 xx**


End file.
